Inevitable
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: "You can't let anyone take care of you and so you're afraid of losing control." Hermione has been playing this game for too long. The one that has the knowledge, has the power, but she can't keep running from Tonks. And Tonks is tired of allowing her to.
1. Hermione Prey

Disclaimer: Neither of these characters belongs to me

Rating: T to be safe

Genre: Romance

Summary: Hermione felt enough love for her soul mate than was possible, but there were times…Warning: Femslash, don't like, don't read. Yes, Femmslash: Who is it? Ginny? Luna? You'll have to read.

**Pursuit: Chapter One: Predator and Prey**

Hermione stared out the window of the Weasley family's house. She really wasn't sure when this whole thing started. It had taken place a long time, of course. At least almost three years. There were times when she was sure the whole thing was surreal. Well it was real, but it seemed almost like an illusion. Still she had ponderings if it _was_ actually real. It was as if this whole thing was just too _good_ to be real and tangible.

Hermione had learned many things since she had first entered the magical world of witches and wizards when she was eleven and first realized that she was different from most children, and she had learned of such wonders of spells, enchantments and potions that had been so helpful in the years and trials and adventures that she, Harry and Ron went that they spent at Hogwarts and in the battle against Lord Voldemort. But nothing could help her understand _this!_ Nothing at all.

Three years had passed since she had met _her _and a part of her still wondered how it happened. She often felt like she wasn't entirely in control of the situation.

No, that was a lie. She _knew_ that she wasn't in control at all. She knew that whenever she went to the Grimmauld house, she knew that those eyes were watching her. And she'd feel…_hunted._

Hermione knew of course that if she wanted a normal relationship where there would be no passion whatsoever, all she had to do was get back together with Ron Weasley. Ron didn't have a passionate bone in his body. All he wanted was fame, fortune, and was lazy as possible and thought that Hermione was his. Well, if she wanted someone like that, she would have stayed with him after the war ended. But no, she wanted more, and by Merlin she got it!

She was lying to herself when she told herself that she didn't know when this had started. She did. It started the very first moment that she had met that woman. But the real feelings started at the Department of Mysteries, when herself, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville had to be rescued from Death Eaters.

The metamorphmagus had been so brave, so beautiful and noble. Hermione had felt a warm feeling in her stomach before, when she first met the older woman and when she, Ron and Harry had first been brought to Grimmauld Place. But nothing like the feelings that had developed over time and that she now possessed.

Her feelings were a stream of desire and need, but more importantly, real love. Love and complete affection, adoration and endearment.

After the war, when so many honorable witches and wizards died, Hermione had found herself wandering to the woman she realized that she always had loved.

She would admit that her jealousy had formed when she had seen Remus Lupin and Tonks together, but Tonks had even told Hermione herself that her and Remus's relationship would not last long.

Ice. That was what Tonks had once told Hermione that Lupin was like.

Lupin shared no interest in her any more than she did him. Her feelings towards the werewolf were only brief and not very important. Tonks and Remus's affair was only a temporary occasion and nothing came of it.

Still, even though Tonks's feelings towards Remus were only shallow and yes bland and had been temporary and nothing else, and Hermione's feelings towards Ron had also been temporary as well, the heat that Hermione felt whenever she could sense the older woman's eyes on her made her feel like she was prey in some ways.

Her unending yearning for the woman, unfortunately was also mixed with fear. She feared both her feelings for this older woman and fear _of _her.

Hermione knew what being hunted was like. Merlin knew that she should know what being hunted felt like. Merlin, when she, Harry and Ron had fled from Death Eaters and Snatchers in what would have been their seventh year, a few months ago, they sure as hell knew what being hunted was like.

The Death Eaters and the Snatchers had been relentless, like predators.

Hermione, after that, never wished to feel like prey again.

And yet here she was, being prey, being pursued.

Who knew that she would now be _enjoying _that feeling as Tonks's ever changing eyes followed her everywhere, tracking her "prey's" every move?

Back in the Muggle world, Hermione had read several books on fairytales. Wasn't there one fairytale in particular where a young girl approaching womanhood was being hunted by a big, bad wolf? Hermione had never been that interested in fairytales; only facts, but she had read it none the less. Yes, the tale was called "Little Red Riding Hood." Hermione knew it as well as any muggle or muggle-born would know it, and when she thought about it more and more, the wolf _terrified_ her.

There were times, even now as the two of them were in the same house here at the Weasley estate, honoring those that gave their lives in battle, like Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, and many others, and she thought about the wolf's hunting of the girl in the fairytale, that she felt Tonks's eyes on her again. And that was when she often had to avoid Tonks. She'd have to go to another room so as to evade her predator, to escape the metamorphmagus from pouncing on her prey.

Merlin, even Tonks's _patronus_ was a bloody wolf!

Not only that, but Hermione often felt very awkward and embarrassed being around Remus and Ron. Remus who had once had an infatuation with Tonks but Tonks had long since lost interest in the werewolf and Ron still pined for her. She felt that she, in some ways was responsible for breaking both of their hearts. It was grim really. She had broken Ron's heart over her true love which happened to be like the wolf in the tale.

But then, it was too late, wasn't it? Her life was now set in stone now that she had met her soul mate. Tonks was indeed her soul mate and she wasn't just that but she was also a pursuer. Hermione knew that Tonks's feelings weren't just those of lust. She had seen the way the metamorphmagus had looked at her. It was indeed a look of desire and attraction but also a look of yearning and complete love and utter devotion.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew the difference between pure and simple lust, which was all Ron had for her, and true love, trust and loyalty, which Tonks had for her in spades. Given the two, Hermione knew whom her heart belonged to. It was the big, bad wolf that pursued her footsteps in Grimmauld Place and the Hogwarts castle at every turn. One wouldn't think it, given how cheery and clumsy she was, but Tonks was the epitome of a predator.

It was deceiving really; how bright and cheerful and fun loving the metamorphmagus was, but Tonks was dark. One wouldn't ever imagine it, but it was true. It wasn't just when Tonks became infuriated when someone called her by her first name; Tonks was so seductive in her own way and even a little frightening in her hunting of Hermione. She was endless in her hunt for the little muggle-born.

It really made Hermione regret sometimes that she had told Tonks about that fairytale and even read it to her once. Tonks, after hearing everything about the story, once asked, "Hermione, is it possible that all the wolf wanted from Red Riding Hood was love?" The question had unsettled Hermione to no end and had formed several possibilities in her mind.

Maybe that's where the metamorphmagus got it from.

If she had any doubts about that, she actually once heard Tonks say, "Why are you always avoiding me, little girl? Scared of the wolf?"

She shuddered at the reference. She knew very well what the "moral" of that story had been. Do as a good girl was supposed to do, or else a predator will eat you. She didn't have to ask what "eat" was a metaphor for. Especially in terms of being forced upon. Rape.

But then again, how could it be rape, when Hermione wanted Tonks too, and would give into the older woman in less than a heartbeat?

Hermione wasn't a good girl. She hadn't been for a long time. How could she be when she had actually _killed _Death Eaters in the final battle, when she had enjoyed their screams and hatefully watched as Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Molly Weasley, hoping the deranged woman's death was as painful as possible? No, Hermione hadn't been innocent for a long time.

Whatever fear Hermione might have had of Tonks, it was nothing compared to the terror that filled her when she had nightmares about what might have happened had Tonks died in the battle at the castle. Tonks meant more to her than life itself. If she had died at one of the Death Eater's hands in the final battle, Hermione suspected that she would die in some ways as well. There were still times when she had nightmares about that, if Tonks hadn't escaped the final battle at Hogwarts unscathed.

Perhaps that was why Hermione was now feeling more or less at peace as Tonks was standing right in front of her, her hair now down past her shoulders and black just like a panther's and staring at Hermione with those now blue eyes that pierced right into her, just the way a predator's would. Maybe that was why she felt more alive and soothed and excited than afraid at this moment, facing her hunter. It was probably why she now realized that she would welcome the teeth and claws of her predator ripping into her without any restraint. As Tonks leaned forwards, Hermione knew that her beloved would do just that.

She watched as the older woman took out her wand and used a sound proof spell on the room, and then kept the door closed and locked so that it would take forever for anyone to get in here. Tonks had basically trapped her in here. No one would hear Hermione, no escape.

Hermione felt the fear return, but also a thrill of anticipation. She was afraid but also full of need. She wanted this to happen, even if a part of her was still afraid.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and yet in a flash. Tonks was now right in front of her, arms all around her, removing every inch of her clothing. Hermione felt her jeans slide down her legs and collapse to the floor, she felt Tonks almost savagely rip open her buttoned up, white shirt, revealing her bra covered breasts allowing Tonks to feast on the sight and watched as Tonks licked her lips upon what she saw.

Hermione saw the look in Tonks eyes and watched as the metamorphmagus's hair started shortening back to the shoulder length cut that Hermione was used to and the hair became her "normal" violent bubblegum violet color. Hermione suspected that this had been changed because this was Tonks's most aroused state. While she was turned on like this, she couldn't control what form she took.

Hermione's desire for her mate might have been why she didn't even try to squirm further into the corner of one of the Weasley's rooms where Tonks had herded her and had her trapped and pinned her in order to make sure that Hermione couldn't even cry out for help and only give futile attempts at escape. It was why, as she felt both her bra and underwear ripped from her ruthlessly and felt a hungry mouth and burning tongue on her nipples and felt a sweaty palm coming up to cup her groin she only moaned in pleasure and not cry out for mercy.

As Tonks kept grinding her palm Hermione between her legs, Tonks released Hermione's breasts and leaned down to her newfound lover's neck, slipping out her tongue and licking it up Hermione's neck, right where the girl's pulse point was, arousing Hermione even more as she bucked into the seductive, dominant woman's hand, whatever sanity she had slipping she felt the massaging palm being replaced with inserting fingers one by one, thrusting into her.

As Tonks chuckled, she nipped at the muggle-born's neck, then she brought her mouth up next to her little witch's ear, groaning huskily, "Guess red riding hood isn't trying to run from the wolf anymore, huh?"

The predator had swallowed the prey whole. The big, bad wolf had taken little red riding hood completely; body and soul, and Hermione loved it.

And finally, when Tonks breathed those words that Hermione used to fear, she felt her heart flutter.

"I love you, Hermione." Tonks whispered.

**Okay, hope you liked it. Like I said in the summary, femmslash, so if you don't like femmslash, yah shouldn't have read it.**

**As for how it was, my deepest apologies for being so repetitious. It's still a very serious and tedious kink in my writing that I still really need to straighten out. But besides that, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was probably pretty damn bad. **


	2. Tonks Predator

**Author's Note: I'm adding the song, "Niemand" by Oomph. The lyrics will be italicized **

**Chapter Two: Tonks Predator:**

**Tonks POV:**

Nymphadora Tonks, who prefered to be called by her surname, regarded everyone in the Weasley living room. It wasn't much of a living room since everyone was crammed together in it, but it sufficed. Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks's mother had visited the family to see how they were holding up.

After Tonks's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange's attack on the Weasley den, the whole family and all of their friends, including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had to help rebuild what was left of it and to add some more rooms to it to restore the burrow to its original state, which would take a while.

Tonks watched her mother carry some of the chairs over to where Molly Weasley was arranging the kitchen table in one of the other rooms. Tonks herself had helped redo several of the walls. Helped by using magic and then helping put wood together so as to hoist the destroyed ceilings up. Percy, George and Charlie had been alongside her as well.

Tonks, despite having to help so much, had a lot more on her mind. She had changed her hair to black and it was past her shoulders, near the middle of her back. There was a reason that she had chosen that particular color and shape of that hair. It looked seductive, or at least she hoped it did.

When She heard Charlie struggle with some of the wood for the wall, she rushed over and helped more…That was until her wrist hit something and she was toppling over. She hit another table where Ginny, Bill and Fleur were sitting and she heard George laugh endlessly.

"Sorry, Ginny!" She cried as she rammed into the redheaded girl next to her, and slowly got up, steadying herself. She scowled as she heard George snickering behind her.

"Wotcher, George!" She snapped, though her voice was as playful as possible.

She then heard Molly Weasley call for her children, "George, Charlie, come here! George, be serious and help over here. Tonks has been quite helpful these past few weeks, so don't joke around."

George groaned, "Yes, mum." He quickly went over to his mother. Tonks watched him sympathetically. She knew why he was even more of a prankster now than he was before. He was making up for the fact that he didn't have a twin anymore. George missed his twin, Fred.

Tonks sighed sadly as she glanced upstairs where she knew Hermione was. There were so many times when she was grateful that Hermione had survived the war. Tonks knew that if anything had happened to the young witch, then she suspected that the only thread that would be keeping her to this life would be Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora suspected that she wouldn't have any strength left for this world if she lost Hermione.

There were times too when Tonks wondered how she herself survived the war as well. Her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange had tried to kill her. If Molly Weasley hadn't interfered, then Tonks knew that she wouldn't have lived to see the next night. Tonks knew that she would always be grateful to Molly, always. She owed her life now and always to that incredible woman.

Not only that but she owed Molly for making sure that Tonks's loved ones weren't alone. Her mother, Andromeda Tonks had already lost her husband, and Nymphadora's father, Ted Tonks, if she had lost her daughter….Tonks wasn't sure what her mother would have done.

But there was something else too. Hermione. Tonks knew what Hermione's feelings were. The little witch could deny it all she wanted, but Tonks knew.

_I'll Wait Until Time Runs Out_

_Because I Want To See You Again_

_I'll Wait Until The Night Begins_

_I Won't Be Able To Resist You_

Tonks had found her relationship with Remus Lupin to be dry and empty and she knew that Hermione viewed her relationship with Ron Weasley to be the same. But Tonks also knew what was between her and the muggle-born witch. She knew that what was between her and Hermione was intensity in the flesh.

The one problem? She and Hermione hadn't even acknowledged their love or even kissed yet.

Tonks kept trying to confront Hermione about it, but the brilliant young woman kept avoiding her other half. Tonks would happily tell Hermione her feelings of love and passion, and what was more, act upon it, that is if it weren't for the fact that Hermione kept making it nearly impossible by skirting past the other woman every time they encountered each other.

Hermione was resisting. Or at least resisting as well as she could. She knew very well what Hermione felt for her. Even before this little game had started, Tonks had felt Hermione's eyes follow her everywhere.

When they first met, when Tonks and the other Aurors had come and retrieved Hermione in the witch's fifth year, she had felt the young woman's eyes glued to her almost constantly. That was when this little game of theirs had started.

Tonks couldn't deny it either; she had watched the younger witch too. And to be honest, when she heard from Ginny Weasley that she and Hermione considered Tonks like a cool big sister, the metamorphmagus had been hurt, extremely at the thought that was all Hermione thought of her as.

Finally, when Hermione and her friends needed saving at the Department of Mysteries, Tonks had acted even faster than the rest of the Aurors. She, desperate to protect Hermione, had rushed in fast. She wanted to protect Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny but she had been _desperate _to protect Hermione. As soon as Tonks had gotten to the Department and all of the Death Eaters had been warded off away from the children, Tonks had looked for Hermione amongst them.

Upon finding her, Tonks had felt such a relief that couldn't even be described, running over and leading Hermione and the others to safety.

And even in the chaos that was occurring in the fight, when Tonks was forcing the children to hide behind the rocks and keep them safe, Tonks had felt a slim emotion that was hope when she noticed how Hermione gazed at her. When she saw the way Hermione looked at her in awe, and something else that the metamorphmagus couldn't decipher, she couldn't even begin to fathom the fervent hope that she held that just maybe they'd have a chance together.

Of course, her cousin, Sirius's demise at her aunt Bellatrix's hands had destroyed any joy that Tonks had had previously. That woman; she really had a thing for ending the Black family line. She had been a true hypocrite.

But Tonks didn't want to think about it. Her aunt was dead and they were all safe. But still, war or not, Tonks couldn't help but feel terrible for Hermione when she had seen the girl look at Tonks and Remus.

When Tonks and Remus started to distance themselves from each other and Tonks realized what her feelings were for Hermione, she'd give certain hints, she'd flirt occasionally. Winking every now and then at the young muggle-born witch, telling the girl just how beautiful she was, occasionally stroke or play with the younger woman's bushy brown hair, and touch the girl's arm in a sort of sensual manner.

But these actions only seemed to scare Hermione more. It was as if she was afraid of the tension between them, and not only that, afraid of what their relationship could make. Tonks knew very well that Hermione loved her too. Hermione watching her wasn't just about attraction. When Hermione had been at the Weasley burrow and Tonks had been there as well with Remus, she could have sworn that she had seen sorrow in the muggle-born witch's eyes. Yes, sorrow. Not just jealousy like one would feel because they lusted after someone, but actual sorrow and the fear of loss.

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Feel_

_I'll Never Let You….._

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Want_

_I'll Never Let You…._

_No One Else But Me Knows Who You Are_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

But Tonks smiled about it now. She knew that feeling all too well. She had felt it a thousand times over whenever she had seen Hermione with Ron Weasley. True, she knew now that he was no threat at all. After all, Hermione had broken up with him. Even before them, Tonks knew for a fact that Hermione was too good for Ron. And there was something about their "relationship" that was just troubling. There was something empty and without real feeling that was between the two of them. But a part of Tonks, while Ron and Hermione had been dating anyway, had been afraid while watching them together. She had been scared that Hermione would stay with the ungrateful git and not realize what she could have; the much better choices out there besides the ignorant, lazy fool known as Ron Weasley. What a relief it was when Hermione had broken up with Ron Weasley. Tonks knew she didn't have to worry about it anymore, but knowing that she could relate all too well with Hermione's own fear and loss that the young woman had felt when the metamorphmagus had been with Remus, made her both feel even closer to the witch and even more afraid of losing the girl.

But oh, when it came to her and Remus, Hermione never had anything to fear in the first place. Tonks did like Remus, even now, but she knew now that the only thing she found attractive about him was his intelligence. A trait that Hermione also had and that brought Tonks closer to her.

A relationship between her and Remus never stood a chance. She cared about him, but as the months went by, she had come to realize that there was something bland about their relationship. Something missing.

Tonks knew who she loved now. She knew who she wanted. She knew who she needed. And Hermione knew as well. She just kept denying it because she was afraid, and Tonks had no idea why.

But Tonks realized that she was the one that would have to take action in this relationship because clearly Hermione wouldn't. There were times that she suspected that Hermione compared her to a predator. No, she didn't suspect it. She _knew _that Hermione perceived her as such. Tonks had been so sure of it ever since Hermione read her that fairytale.

Tonks had immediately and still did enjoy the fairytale that Hermione had read to her back in the Muggle world. What was it called again? Oh yes, "Little Red Riding Hood." Tonks had realized long ago after Hermione started avoiding her after Voldemort had been killed that she was the one that would have to take on the role of "the wolf." There was really no other choice, unless Tonks wanted there to be no future for her and Hermione.

_I Dive Into The Summer Night_

_I Take In Your Scent_

_Before The Storm Awakes_

_Fate Will Take Its Course_

"Is everything taken care of here?" Tonks asked the Weasleys, wanting to tend to Hermione quickly.

"I believe so, right now anyway." Arthur Weasley said, putting several plates on the shelves in the kitchen, "In the meantime you can relax until we need you."

Tonks nodded, smiling and starting going upstairs to where she knew Hermione was.

Tonks had been faced with death many times before; had seen the bodies of hundreds of fallen comrades, fellow Aurors and simply students alike and old teachers that she had loved back when she was a student at Hogwarts. She had looked death right in the eyes when she had been face to face with her aunt Bellatrix, right before Molly Weasley killed the insane Death Eater.

Tonks knew very well what the tragedies of death could cause. Not just the actual death, but the loss of loved ones as well. Tonks knew that Hermione was afraid, but she also knew this; nothing was more frightening than the thought of losing Hermione. For that, Tonks was more than willing to take all the action here.

She got up to the top of the stairs and noticed that Hermione had stationed herself in the middle of one of the doorways of the Weasley childrens' rooms.

Taking a breath, Tonks said gently, "Hermione-" Her sentence was cut off as Hermione backed away and further into the room. Tonks, realizing that this might be more difficult than she thought, followed her dear witch into the room.

As Tonks got inside the room and watched Hermione back more into the room, past the beds and the various pieces of rubbish that had been thrown around the room. Tonks suspected that this room belonged to the twins or two of the other boys once, given that Ginny was never this messy.

"Hermione," Tonks started again, "Please, stop running from me. We both know what we both want." Even in the dark of this room, Tonks could see Hermione's frightened eyes, "I know you Hermione. You're strong, you're brave. You'd never back down if this was anything else. Why are you trying to make me think that you don't have feelings for me too?"

Hermione raised her head, her eyes shown fierce like a lioness's even in the dark. "I don't have feelings for you," Hermione hissed and Tonks could practically _feel _the lie in the younger woman's voice, "I don't love you. I know what my feelings are. Even if my relationship with Ron failed, that doesn't mean that you can take advantage of me."

Tonks felt hurt for a second, but she also found the concept hilarious. She threw her head back and laughed. She had her head backwards, but she could make out in the corner of her eyes that she had startled the younger witch and Hermione had backed up even more.

_I Know You're Alone_

_Because I Can Sense You_

_Nothing More Can Separate Us_

"Take advantage of you?" Tonks chuckled, pulling her head back down so as to stare at her dear one again, "You actually think that's what I'm doing? No, of course you know that that's not what I'm doing. And don't think that you'll get a rise out of me. You won't. But I will say this, love, you and Ron's relationship ending was the best thing that has ever happened to you, apart from Voldemort's death."

Hermione regarded the metamorphmagus for a few seconds, before her eyes were drawn to the floor, saying quietly, "I won't argue with you there. Ron and I….We were just wrong for each other. Us being together longer would have ended in me being miserable, and him being miserable. I guess us breaking up was one of the best things that ever happened. It just felt shallow." Her eyes then snapped up, meeting Tonks's fascinated icy blue ones, "That does not mean that I feel anything for you though. I only admire you as a sister."

Tonks smirked. She had been afraid of that at first. When she first realized that she had the deepest feelings imaginable for Hermione, she feared that the younger woman only loved her the way she would a big sister, but she pursued nonetheless to make sure. And she was not disappointed as she had seen Hermione's subtle actions and glimpses told the metamorphmagus otherwise.

"I don't think so, Mione," Tonks chuckled, using Hermione's pet name, knowing that that would affect the younger woman, "I know very well that that's not what you feel for me." She stepped forwards, "Stop pretending. I think we both know what's going to happen here, Little Red Riding Hood." The words took the exact toll on Hermione that Tonks was so sure they would. The girl tensed immediately. She could almost see Hermione shaking in fear. Tonks sighed. It was exactly like she suspected.

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Feel_

_I'll Never Let You…._

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Want_

_I'll Never Let You…._

_No One Else But Me Knows Who You Are_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

"I also have a theory on why you're scared of what's between us," the metamorphmagus went on, "When was the last time you were actually taken care of or when you actually just were laid back?" The question she knew was unexpected, but she knew it was the truth.

Hermione shrugged, for a moment, forgetting her fear. "I don't mind," She said, staring at the walls, "Ron, Harry, they mean more to me than almost anything in the world. I don't mind helping them in any way I can, no matter how tiring it is to me."

Tonks calmly cocked her head as she went on, knowing full well what the problem was here, "And that is probably why you can't accept what's between us. You know that you won't have to do anything. Anything at all. You're so used to giving orders and having to baby Ron and Harry," Tonks took a breath as she continued, "Don't get me wrong, they're great guys and I love them too, but they're practically years younger than you are emotionally. You have to parent them in their every move. You're practically their mother! The problem here, Hermione, is that you can't accept letting go of responsibility."

Tonks met Hermione's eyes and said in a fierce tone, "You can't let anyone take care of you and so you're afraid of losing control. The one that is responsible has the control. The one that has the knowledge, has the power. You can't let go of that responsibility or control for a second because you think it will leave you powerless."

Tonks stepped closer and she could tell just how trapped Hermione was feeling right now, "I know that you're scared, Hermione. You're scared because someone is willing to take the control out of your hands and take care of you. But to be honest, I don't blame you."

Tonks grimly thought about all the hardships Hermione and the boys had to go through to survive the war and save the fate of the witch and wizard world, and she went on, "You guys did after all go through hell. How many times was knowledge necessary and something you were desperate for to stop Voldemort? You had to be the one to take the reigns and provide knowledge or else Ron and Harry would have died ages ago. You had to grow up faster than everyone else including the boys to win and save us all." Tonks's voice took on a somber tone, "And after what my aunt did to you, I don't blame you for having issues with control."

At hearing that, Hermione gripped her arm. The arm where Tonks knew that dreadful word had been carved that terrible, evil day when her whore of an aunt traumatized her beloved. She'd fix it, though. Tonks decided with determination. She'd take care of Hermione, while Ron and Harry had always been incapable of doing it.

"But Hermione," Tonks continued, as she watched the younger witch still holding her scarred arm, "You don't have to anymore. Y ou're safe, you don't have to be in control all the time anymore. I'll take care of you."

Hermione shook her head, trying to ignore Tonks's words. Tonks could practically read the younger woman's thoughts. Hermione, Tonks knew, had to take care of everything, just like she said. Tonks had heard of all of the Golden Trio's misadventures in their years, even before looking for the Horcruxes. She knew that Hermione had to clue the boys in, in order to find and kill the Basilisk that Tom Riddle ordered, and that without her in their next years, especially their third when the girl figured out Remus was a werewolf.

Yes, Remus had told her about that. And Sirius told her about Hermione using the time turner. And Tonks of course knew about everything Hermione had done when they found out about the Horcruxes. Hermione had to do everything for those boys, didn't she? They probably wouldn't even be able to wipe their own noses without her.

Hermione had to take all the control and so someone telling her that she didn't need to anymore obviously scared her.

Tonks chose this time to move forwards again, now inevitably cornering the younger woman so that Hermione now had nowhere else to go.

Once Tonks was directly in front of Hermione, facing the girl completely, the younger witch looked up and made eye contact with her. What Tonks saw, startled her. The young witch no longer seemed afraid. So, it seemed she had accepted what was about to happen and her feelings for the metamorphmagus as well.

Tonks found herself smiling hopefully. Deciding to make sure that no one heard them, she pulled her wand out and cast a sound proof spell, making the rest of the burrow completely incapable of hearing the noises that were _going _to emerge from this room in a few seconds. To make sure, Tonks also closed the door, casting a very efficient locking spell on the door, which would more or less guarantee that it would take very hard work to unlock it. She had Hermione trapped.

She then put her wand away and faced Hermione again. She saw the look of anticipation in her soon to be lover's eyes. The girl was tense and was full of anticipation, but she was unfortunately, also afraid once again.

She smiled, moving forward. She'd show Hermione that there was nothing to be scared of.

_I Know You Want It As Well_

_Eventually You'll Sense _

_Nothing Will Stop Me Now_

"Darling." She breathed very gently as she moved even closer and put one hand on Hermione's arm and another one on the side of Hermione's pants, moving so that the jeans would quickly move down the girl's thighs and legs, controlling her. Tonks's eyes moved to the white pair of underwear that Hermione sported and in an almost ruthless fashion, the metamorphmagus ripped them off, well aware of the wetness that had gathered in them. Tonks watched the younger, eyes almost going through her in her conflict between calm, acceptance, desire and fear and anxiety.

She opened Hermione's shirt forcefully and couldn't help but stare and lick her lips and the beautiful sight before her in doing so. In her state, Tonks couldn't stop the transformation that she was unconsciously going through. She felt her hair shortening and she suspected that it had gone back to its usual violet color, due to being so aroused and excited.

Control was erased in that moment as Tonks lunged forward devouring Hermione's nipples, and took advantage of the fact that Hermione's pants and underwear being gone and pressed the palm of her hand against Hermione's sex, rubbing her hand against the girl's groin. She relished in the moan that she heard as she sucked hard on the disk of Hermione's breast.

Wanting to excite her lover even more, Tonks released her mouth from Hermione's breasts and instead attacked the girl's neck as she moved her hand so that her fingers were starting to pump in and out of Hermione's warmth.

Tonks was almost in heaven as she felt the girl's heat surround her fingers and heard her beloved's cry. She had had dreams about this for almost three and a half years now. She had wanted this ever since Hermione's fifth year when she realized what her feelings were for the girl, ever since she had rescued Hermione and her friends from the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries and had felt the most terrible of fear for her love.

After tenderly nipping Hermione's neck, she wasn't able to resist moving her head up and groaning into the little girl's ear, "Guess red riding hood isn't trying to run from the wolf anymore, huh?"

She felt Hermione's body completely become lax and Tonks understood with a of thrill exhilaration that only a predator that catches its prey would feel that Hermione would never run away again, for she wasn't scared anymore.

Finally, Tonks couldn't resist, she needed to reaffirm even more what her feelings were. She then breathed again against Hermione's ear, "I love you, Hermione."

After almost ten minutes, watching, Hermione thrash against the wall as Tonks used her fingers, wasn't enough for the Metamorphmagus anymore. She grinned predatorily. There was one more part of this to seal the deal. Tonks took one last look at Hermione's writhing form and kneeled down to her knees and licked her lips, preparing to devour her prey. Nothing would stop this now.

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Feel_

_I'll Never Let You…._

_No One Else But Me Knows What You Want_

_I'll Never Let You…._

_No One Else But Me Knows Who You Are_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

**Author's note: **

**Again, I hope you liked it, even if it wasn't that good. And those that don't approve of femslash, I did give you a warning, didn't I?**

**(Also, I updated, just to change some errors. Sort of a perfectionist, lol.) **


	3. Inevitable Author's Note

Author's note:

I hope you liked this story. I know that these two don't have many scenes in the book and to be honest that kind of annoys me. I mean, we all know that Hermione can sometimes be quite dynamic and dangerous. Tonks is always edgy. I think the two of them together would open an opportunity to explore the different parts of their personalities and their relationship.

I think seeing them together, in basic English, would be interesting and awesome to watch. I mean, come on, JK Rowling practically wrote Tonks as gay. It was a complete disappointment to me when she ended up with Remus.

Sorry, I'm ranting. I still need to work the TonksxHermione obsession I have out of my system.

Once again, hope you liked it, and reviews, always appreciated.


End file.
